


Please, Don't Go

by Ame8910



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: AU, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:00:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28438785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ame8910/pseuds/Ame8910
Summary: Los celos lo estaban atormentando día y noche, no quería que nadie más que el tocara a su padre, solo él podía hacerlo, por eso decidió dejar la casa; ¿pero que pasara cuando su padre acepta su pedido y va a regresar a Francia? [Riren] no es incesto, Participa en la convocatoria ONLY US de Dictadura Riren.
Relationships: Levi/Eren Yeager, riren
Kudos: 2





	Please, Don't Go

**Author's Note:**

> Bueno como las he dejado algo abandonadas con mis otras historias les regalo este XDDD quiero decirles que ya estoy escribiendo los long fic que tengo. Espero lo disfruten y como siempre los personajes no me pertenecen son de la llama asesina.

Sus vidas habían sido normales, hasta que ese nefasto día llego.

—Levi, quiero irme a vivir solo — dijo Eren, con sus hermosos ojos esmeralda y oro con lágrimas en los ojos.

—¡¿Que?!

—Ya he tomado la decisión solo necesito tu aprobación.

Salió sin esperar una respuesta, sus lágrimas no se pudieron contener más y al dejar el apartamento rompió en llanto.

Sabía que la decisión que estaba tomando era precipitada para aquel al que llamaba padre. Pero no podía seguir ahí, no cuando su "padre" amaba a otra.

Se levantó, y ahí la vio llegar, con unas bolsas en ambas manos, — "traigo de nuevo el almuerzo".

—Eren me ayudarías por favor —dijo Petra pasándole una de las bolsas.

Eren sin pensarlo demasiado, la tomo y abrió la puerta del apartamento, no quería ver a Levi, simplemente quería desaparecer de ese sitio, no quería ver las muestras de afecto entre ellos.

— Levi cariño vine para que almorcemos en familia

¿Familia?, que le pasaba a esa bruja, ella no era su familia y nunca la llamaría mama, de eso estaba seguro. Cuando vio a Levi, su corazón se estrujo, tenía los ojos y la punta de la nariz roja, sabía que él había llorado.

—¿Cariño que te paso? — pregunto Petra, abrazando al azabache y besándolo — ¿te encuentras bien?

—Si solo me golpee — el volteo a ver a Eren, aun con Petra colgando de su cuello — Vamos a almorzar.

Su padre saco las lasañas de las bolsas y empezó a calentarlas, Petra es esa clase de mujer que no le gusta estar en la cocina, así que Levi hace lo poco que puede hacer.

—Yo te hubiera preparado macarrones con queso, me hubieras dicho — dijo Eren mientras sacaba los cubiertos del mueble.

—Porque te quieres ir de la casa, sé que no soy una persona muy amable, pero hemos vivido 17 años bien.

Levi, adopto al castaño cuando sus padres murieron en un accidente automovilístico, era el mejor amigo Grisha, pues era un joven prodigio, esa noche el cuidaba del castaño; cuando los frenos del auto dejaron de funcionar y el impacto fue fulmínate. Eren no recordaba a sus padres, después de todo era un bebe cuando eso ocurrió. Siempre estaba con Levi, solo ellos dos, hasta que esa bruja apareció en sus vidas.

—Quiero ser independiente, voy a cumplir la mayoría de edad el otro año y quiero un sitio cerca de la universidad.

—Te comprare un auto.

—No lo quiero, quiero irme.

Esas pálidas manos, lo giraron y lo encararon, esos ojos grises con destellos azules, le preguntaban el porqué de su terquedad.

—Soy tu padre quiero una buena explicación, mocoso.

— "mocoso, padre" —es verdad Levi siempre lo vería como esas dos cosas, nunca se daría cuenta que ha crecido.

— Quiero alejarme de ti —afirmo.

Fueron sus palabras, el azabache lo soltó, pero sus miradas estaban más que conectadas.

—Después de almuerzo me iré a casa de Armin, estaré ahí un tiempo, tu empieza a vivir con ...

—Levi, cariño, ¿me compraste una argolla de compromiso?

Ambos hombres voltearon a verla, después el castaño volteo a ver a Levi y esos ojos que tenían dos joyas, empezaron a mostrar un dolor que el azabache no quería ver; él amaba esos ojos eran especiales, un ojo del color de Carla y el otro de Grisha.

El Cataño observo como la mujer se lanzaba a los brazos de Levi y lo besaba con ahínco, dejo los cubiertos en la mesa y se marchó, esta vez no se quedaría en el umbral de su casa.

*w*

El colegio ayudaba a distraerse, de verdad que estar lejos de Levi, le ayudaba a calmarse, sus celos, cada día crecían y no quería lastimarlo más.

Levi jamás debía enterarse de lo que el sentía, de sus deseos más oscuros, de la pasión que él le despertaba, esas ganas de ser el, el que lo besara, que Levi lo acariciara, lo amara, le dijera que era importante, no como su hijo, sino como su amante.

—Eren estas más delgado y tus ojeras están más pronunciadas — le dijo Mikasa, acariciando su cabeza.

—No te preocupes, no he podido descansar mucho, el sofá de la casa de Armin no es muy cómodo.

—¿Fue mi primo de nuevo?

Es cierto Mikasa y Levi eran primos, gracias a eso, ellos eran mejores amigos, hasta llegar a ser llamados hermanos, pero ella sabía a la perfección lo que el castaño estaba sintiendo.

—Mikasa, hace una semana le dije que quería irme a vivir solo — vio la expresión de su amiga, estaba impactada —Si continuo a su lado, no poder ocultar esto que me está matando.

Se levantó y fue hasta la pista de atletismo, amaba correr le despejaba la mente.

Mientras corría con todas sus fuerzas, vio el rostro de Levi; cuando se graduó de primaria, ese hermoso ramo de rosas blancas que le llevo, esa hermosa y pequeña sonrisa que le regalo, ese abrazo que lo acobijo, ese beso que lo enamoro.

Mentiría al decir que empezó a sentir algo por ese ser que se hacía llamar su padre, porque lo amo desde ese momento, quería ser tocado por él, quería que lo amara.

La lluvia hizo presencia, y el Cataño siguió con su entrenamiento, pero mientras corría, sus lágrimas se camuflan con esas finas gotas, con esas que lo han acompañado en sus días de mayor desesperación.

*w*

Llevaba una semana sin saber de Eren, la ansiedad lo estaba consumiendo, él no lo había llamado; saco su celular y volvió a marcar, siempre daba ocupado.

—Que – esa voz que estaba habituado a escuchar se escuchaba cansada y apagada –

—Regresa a casa, tenemos que hablar.

—No, vive con Petra, esta semana me quedare con Mikasa, así que tranquilízate no iré a tener una aventura por ahí.

¿Aventura? Que le pasaba, su voz cada vez sonaba más mordaz, más odiosa, más dolida.

—Mocoso de mierda, quiero que regreses a la casa.

—Jajaja mocoso ¿he?, sabes papa – esa palabra la dijo con tanto dolor que Levi sabía que algo estaba molestando a su castaño – puedes irte al infierno, porque no voy a regresar.

—Tu mocoso...

La llamada se cortó, lanzo el teléfono contra la pared de su oficina, rompiéndolo en mil pedazos.

—Oye Levi, sé que no es de mi incumbencia, pero, vi a Eren en casa de Armin, no se ve muy bien – dijo Erwin entrando al despacho –

—Que quieres decir Cejotas.

Erwin miraba como su amigo se sujetaba el cabello con fuerza y su mirada estaba más que apagada.

—Esta delgado, no puede comer y si lo hace es muy poco, la otra noche en sus sueños gritaba, no me dejes, no te cases. ¿Vas a casarte con Petra?

—No, termine con ella por ser una maldita buscona, esa argolla era para Eren, se la iba a dar el día en que se graduara de bachiller.

Las palabras eran honestas, el dolor palpable, la ansiedad visible, el amor perdido.

—Deberías decirle amigo, el amor no puede callarse para siempre.

—¿Eres idiota?, quieres que le diga a mi hijo que lo amo, que me muero por tocarlo, besarlo y que, a causa de esos deseos, me conseguí una novia, deja de hacerte el imbécil, solo búscale un apartamento y llévalo ahí, será mi regalo.

Tomo un cheque, coloco la suma en él, después una hoja en blanco y escribió una carta, Erwin solo lo observaba.

—Cuando lo veas hoy, dale esto. Me regresare a Francia en una semana, dile que puede hacer lo que quiera con el otro apartamento y dale la argolla dile que lo felicito por sus logros.

—¿Estás seguro?

—Solo lárgate, llegaras tarde a tu cita con Armin.

El rubio salió de la oficina y el azabache tomo el teléfono.

—Quiero un pasaje de ida a Francia, si solo de ida, no pienso volver.

*w*

Los días fueron pasando y la verdad Levi empezaba a sentir la presión de irse a despedir de su tía, sabía que Eren estaría ahí y no querría verlo, cuando llego al frente de la casa, dejo su auto y sin dudarlo más de lo que lo había hecho toco el timbre.

Su tía, hermosa como su madre abrió la puerta y lo abrazo con fuerza.

—Levi, cariño que gusto verte, a que debo tan inesperada visita, siempre llamas, pasa por favor.

—Tía vengo a despedirme, regresare a Francia y quería que lo supieras.

Desde las sombras Mikasa escuchaba, su corazón empezó a palpitar con fuerza, sabía que la noticia no le haría bien a Eren y el de por sí ya estaba mal.

—Hijo, pero ¿Qué pasara con Eren? Se gradúa en unos días, ¿Dónde vivirá?

Su tía lo llevo hasta el comedor, ahí se sentó junto con Mikasa que había ido a saludarlo.

—Bueno, él dijo que quería independizarse, Erwin encontró un hermoso apartamento cerca de su universidad, la venta de nuestro apartamento está en proceso, así que sus pertenencias serán llevadas. Pienso abrir un bufete de abogados propio en Francia, Farlan será mi socio.

Mikasa no apartaba la mirada de Levi, debajo de esos pequeños ojos, se notaban con más fuerza las ojeras, - "está sufriendo de insomnio"- fue lo único que pudo pensar, su primo y mejor amigo estaban sufriendo más de la cuenta.

—Llamare a Eren para que se despida de su padre.

—No, déjalo – fue lo único que pudo decir, sabía que esos ojos no querían verlo – Lo llamare cuando este en el aeropuerto, si no es mucho pedir, te llamare a ti para que me lo comuniques Mikasa.

—No hay problema, ¿a qué hora sale el vuelo?

—8 de la noche, pienso llegar a la hora del inicio de la ceremonia de grado. No le digas nada – sus ojos le suplicaban que entendiera la decisión, aunque sus expresiones seguían siendo las mismas – Erwin tiene el regalo de grado, solo dile que lo único que encontrara en el apartamento será la cama, después debe ordenar.

Ella solo pudo asentir, tomaron te con un par de galletas y él en silencio con su hermoso traje negro, salió de la que una vez fue su casa.

Antes de hacerse cargo de ese mocoso de mierda, que lo estaba torturando día y noche, que, gracias a ese idiota, había tenido que sacar sus álbumes y ver las fotos, deleitarse con ellas, encontrar una sonrisa inocente, unos ojos hermosos y unas palabras que jamás volverían.

Odiaba sentirse así, amaba a Eren como hijo, todos esos años juntos, aprendiendo el uno del otro no fueron en vano, esas horas dedicadas a las tareas del castaño, a reprenderlo cuando cometía faltas, a amarlo cuando sus lágrimas aparecían; pero cuando se dio cuenta que sus sentimientos habían cambiado, sintió miedo de ser separado de su única fuente de energía.

—Hola vieja ¿Qué sucede? – el sonido del celular lo había sacado de sus pensamientos.

—Deja de llamarme así, aun soy joven y bella, bebe – no podía exigirle a su madre que no lo llamara de ese modo cuando él le decía de todas las maneras posibles – Algunas cosas han llegado, ¿te quedaras conmigo o buscaras un apartamento?

—Estaré contigo una temporada, cuando ya logré establecer bien el bufet, buscare algo cerca.

—Te amo bebe, nos vemos.

—Cuídate.

Desde que los Jeager habían fallecido, él había dejado su casa, a su amada madre y se había ido a Alemania para cuidar del mocoso.

—Mierda, no de nuevo, maldito mocoso, debo exterminarlo de mi cabeza o enloqueceré.

*w*

La ceremonia de graduación estaba a punto de iniciar, Mikasa obligo a Eren a comer más de la cuenta, solo le dijo –"la ceremonia es larga, te empezara a sonar el estómago y quedara en vergüenza"- a lo que el castaño sonrió y acepto.

Su traje era una hermosa pieza de color negro intenso, pantalones semi ajustados, camisa blanca con puños plateados, botones de marca y su chaqueta un gabán que le llegaba hasta las rodillas, se peinó sus desordenados cabellos hacia atrás, se colocó sus pequeñas gafas de tres piezas, para que la luz no le molestara tanto sus ojos.

Todo había sido escogido por Levi, antes de su pelea, recordaba la mirada seria y penetrante sobre su cuerpo, solo lo veía asentir y al final escogió ese.

Por su parte había comprado unas gafas de la más alta clase para dárselas ese mismo día, pues no solo era su grado era el día del padre y aunque le doliera, las había comprado con ese fin, se las entregaría, le sonreiría y le diría que lo quería, se esforzaría en sacar esos sentimientos.

La escuela estaba repleta de padres, ellos con sus hermosos trajes, Mikasa con uno rojo con listones negros, se veía hermosa, Armin un traje más sencillo color gris pero que lo hacía ver más serio.

Se sentó en su puesto y de vez en cuando miraba hacia atrás, buscando a Levi, en toda la ceremonia no lo vio, cuando recibió el diploma, no sintió el tan característico flash de la cámara profesional que había comprado, para eventos especiales, y mientras bajaba, nunca encontró a su padre.

—Mis queridos y amados estudiantes, los felicito por sus logros, ahora y con mas ahínco esfuércense por sus metas y sueños – dijo Hanji con una tranquilidad poco vista – Ahora son la nueva generación 2016, ¡Felicitaciones!

Todos se levantaron de sus asientos, los padres se acercaban y felicitaban a sus respectivos hijos, la madre de Mikasa abrazo al castaño y dijo que estaba orgullosa por sus logros.

Erwin el novio de Armin lo saludo y dijo que los llevaría a todos a cenar.

—¿Eren podemos hablar? – dijo el rubio con una mirada triste, el castaño solo asintió y lo siguió- hace una semana hable con Levi y me pidió que te entregara esto, debía entregártelo el mismo día pero cuando llegue ya te habías ido.

Tomo la carpeta, ahí encontró fotos de su nuevo apartamento, las llaves, los datos de entrega de los muebles y la venta realizada del apartamento que compartía con Levi y que ese dinero le pertenecía; sus manos empezaron a temblar, su mirada estaba llena de temor y ahí la nota.

Mi amado Eren, pedí a Erwin me ayudara con el pedido que me hiciste, lamento todos los problemas por los que has pasado por mi culpa, se feliz, seguiré viendo de ti, cuídate mocoso, éxitos en tu vida universitaria y felicidades por tu grado, espero te guste mi obsequio.

Levi.

Saco lentamente esa bolsita azul marino y ahí vio una argolla marcada con su nombre en la parte interna, con una leyenda, extiende tus alas y vuela feliz.

Se colocó la argolla en su dedo anular, con un poco de dificultad, pues los nervios, la falta de sueño y de comer bien estaban apareciendo con esa carta. Levi lo había dejado, se cansó de esperarlo y se fue.

Unas pálidas manos tocaron su hombro y un celular rosa apareció.

—Quieren hablar contigo – le dijo Mikasa con una voz llena de nerviosismo.

Tomo el celular y se alejó un poco.

—¿Levi?

—Hola mocoso, felicidades por tus logros, estoy orgulloso de ti, sigue así, cualquier incon...

—¿Me vas a dejar?

—Tu querías independizarte, mocoso, así que con un poco de resignación lo acepto.

Al fondo escucho –"tenga un feliz viaje Señor Ackerman"- y unas gracias de regreso. No pudo ocultar sus lágrimas, sus acarameladas manos se dirigieron a su boca para acallar el sonido que estaba saliendo.

—Cuando quieras venir a Francia dime, mama quiere verte, dice que ya debes ser un hombre apuesto, es una tonta dice que, si quieres casarte con ella, vieja loca – el silencio se prolongó, el azabache no sabía que decir – ¿Sigues en la línea Eren?

Nada ninguna respuesta, se retiró sus gafas y tomo con fuerza el puente de la nariz, quería verlo, moría por abrazarlo.

—Bueno mocoso, cuídate. – y sin esperar respuesta colgó –

Esos ojos que sufrían de heterocromía estaban llenos de lágrimas, su voz había desaparecido, quería gritarle –"no me dejes"- pero ningún sonido salió, estaba sentado en ese rincón y no paraba de sollozar.

—El vuelo sale en 3 horas Eren, ve a buscarlo - Mikasa lo abrazaba y repartía besos en sus peinados cabellos – dile lo que sientes, busca tu felicidad.

Armin lo levanto y como si fuera un muñeco se dejó guiar, Erwin conducía lo más rápido que podía, pero el castaño estaba muerto de miedo, no pensaba que su capricho lo alejaría del ser que más amaba.

Al llegar al aeropuerto, salió tan rápido como su cuerpo se lo permitía, se sentía fatigado, quería dormir y comer una deliciosa lasaña preparada por Levi, era el único plato que sabía hacer.

Pregunto dónde estaba la puerta de embarque internacional hacia Francia y al recibir la información, tomo su recorrido y ahí lo vio, colocándose sus hermosas gafas, su maleta en el hombro y acomodando ese gabán azul marino que lo hacía ver tan bien en su brazo.

Antes de que el azabache pudiera dar un paso, lo sujeto por la espalda. Sus lágrimas volvieron a desbordarse, lo tenía ahí en sus brazos, sentía esa fragancia a menta que tanto le gustaba y esa mano fría como el invierno posarse en su mejilla.

—¿Qué haces aquí mocoso?, deberías estar celebrando tu grado, con el Cejotas, tus amigos y la estúpida cuatro ojos.

No recibía ninguna respuesta, pero sentía ese enorme cuerpo estremecerse por tanto llorar, se soltó de su agarre y tomo ese rostro en sus manos, detallo sus ojos y vio las ojeras en la parte inferior, estaba más delgado y su mirada habían perdido brillo.

Iba a alejarse cuando las manos caramelo tomaron las de él y empezó a besarlas con ansiedad, el azabache estaba impactado, esos labios que tanto amaba estaban paseándose en sus manos.

—No me dejes, seré un buen hijo, buscare la manera de sacar estos enfermos sentimiento de mí y volveremos a ser una familia feliz, te felicitare por tu novia y cuando te cases aplaudiré lo más fuerte que pueda, pero no me dejes, si tú me dejas moriré, te amo demasiado Levi.

El azabache no podía creer lo que salía de esos hermosos labios, a la distancia vio a Mikasa que le sonreía y con un letrero en su mano que decía –"ambos son unos idiotas, sintiendo lo mismo y alejándose, mocosos de mierda"- solo pudo sacar una pequeña sonrisa y suavemente sentar a Eren en la silla. Coloco la cabeza en su vientre y empezó a acariciar sus cabellos.

—Mocoso, creí que me odiabas.

—Eso... es... imposible, que... quería alejarme de ti, porque odiaba ver cómo te besabas con Petra, como la tomabas de la mano, cuando la tocabas, cuando la mirabas tan fijamente, en mi cabeza solo decía, yo debería estar en esa posición no ella, yo te he amado por tanto tiempo, estos sentimientos tan enfermos por mi padre, quería que me tocaras, que me amaras, quería tantas cosas, por eso quería alejarme.

Sintió como movía las manos en sus bolsillos y sacaba una caja envuelta en un papel rojo, se lo entrego sin levantar la cabeza y el azabache, empezó a desempacar, una nota - "seré un buen hijo, sigamos viviendo juntos, Feliz día papa"- y unas gafas hermosas en su interior.

—Tienes buen gusto, para estas cosas.

—Bueno, cuando las vi dije, Levi debe verse sexy con ellas y se parecen un poco a las que uso.

—Eren mírame – este negaba – necesito que me digas como se me ven, aunque no veo una mierda, pero necesito tu opinión.

Lentamente levanto la mirada y ahí sus ojos después de dos semanas se cruzaban.

—Si te ves sexy, me compro...

Sus labios fueron capturados por los del mayor, por la impresión no cerró los ojos, y pudo ver como Levi tenía sus ojos cerrados, como su cabello caía por su frente, sintió un pequeño mordisco en su labio inferior, obligándolo a abrir su boca y ahí esa lengua entro, la sentía recorrer su boca, lo sujeto del cuello e intensifico el beso, seguía el movimiento con su propia lengua, podía volverse adicto. Se separaron por falta de aire, pero sus miradas jamás se desviaron.

—Mocoso de mierda – un pequeño jadeo salió de esos finos labios- mandaste al carajo el esfuerzo por mantener sellado todo ese deseo y amor que tengo por ti.

Vio como los ojos contrarios se abrían, como un sonrojo estaba presente, como con sus carnosos labios formaba una O, como esos brazos lo tenían sujeto. Saco su celular y marco lo más rápido que pudo.

—Oye vieja, me demorare en llegar, me llevare a Eren, así que espera una semana más, ve por mis maletas, si cuídate.

Guardo tan rápido como pudo el celular y tomo a Eren de la mano, el castaño solo se dejaba llevar, estaba idiotizado, estaban pasando tantas cosas que su mente no quería trabajar a la velocidad que debía.

Cuando reacciono ya estaba en un taxi y escuchaba a la distancia la voz de Levi.

—Oí, mocoso idiota, ¿tienes la llave de tu nuevo apartamento? – solo lo vio asentir – la dirección dámela – paso el sobre y ahí el azabache se dio cuenta que portaba la argolla – llévenos a este sitio.

El conductor solo afirmo, Eren sentía la mano de Levi en sus cabellos, siempre había amado la sensación que le producían, eran frías, pero se sentían tan bien.

—Te ves hermoso Eren – escucho esas palabras en un susurro.

—Estaba esperándote en la ceremonia, quería darte tu regalo ahí.

—Lo siento pensé que no querías verme.

—Siempre voy a querer verte.

El recorrido fue rápido, pago y tomo el ascensor, abrió la puerta y llevo al castaño a la habitación, lo acostó en la cama y se puso sobre él.

—Quiero que lo entiendas bien, te he amado por muchos años, cuando conocí a Petra pensé que si estaba con ella olvidaría este deseo que tengo por ti y podría verte como mi hijo, pero eso ahora es imposible, ahora te deseo con más fuerzas.

Esos brazos lo tomaron del cuello y empezaron a besarlo, se sentía en el cielo, amaba ese calor que siempre le había brindado. No dudo ni un segundo en hacerlo suyo, las caricias aparecieron, las mordidas y los besos llenos de deseos.

Escuchar los gemidos de esa voz fue más placentero de lo que se imaginó, su piel era tan suave al tacto, sus hermosas gemas en sus ojos lo observaban fijamente, irradiaban una felicidad que jamás el azabache había visto. Entrar en ese cuerpo acaramelado fue ir al cielo, al infierno y regresar, lo enloquecía y sabía que su mocoso estaba sintiendo lo mismo.

Las marcas en ambos cuerpos no faltaron, necesitaban saber que se pertenecían; una vez no fue suficiente, tenían que sentirse, conocer el cuerpo del contrario, saber sus puntos más sensibles y ratificar que no era un sueño, que ahora eran más que una familia.

—Levi, Dios Levi, ahí, se siente bien – el azabache seguía con sus constantes embestidas, quería volver más loco a su mocoso, quería que jamás lo olvidara – te amo, te amo tanto.

Acerco sus labios a la oreja del castaño, mordió el lóbulo y con ese acto, la entrada del menor lo oprimió más.

—Mocoso de mierda, deja... deja de hacer eso, me correré de nuevo – vio una pequeña sonrisa y sintió como ese cuerpo empezaba a jugar sucio, volvió a inclinarse y en un susurro con voz llena de éxtasis – mocoso te amo.

Esas palabras hicieron que el castaño soltara un suspiro y se corriera, el embisto un par de veces más y termino; recostando el cuerpo de Eren sobre su pecho.

—Levi, gracias, por amarme todo este tiempo.

—No digas estupideces, lo hacía porque quería, sino mocoso estarías al cuidado de quien sabe que escoria – escucho una leve risa, el por su parte acariciaba la espalda, haciendo pequeños círculos – Te amo Eren, que no se te olvide mocoso problemático.

—Gracias – levanto la cabeza y deposito un beso en su mentón – sé que no viene al caso, pero, feliz día del padre Levi.

Recibió un beso tierno y lleno de sentimientos, se dejó consentir y Morfeo hizo presencia en el cuerpo del castaño, dejándolo al cuidado de Levi, porque él se encargaría de velar siempre por su felicidad.

—Gracias, mocoso.

**Author's Note:**

> Y hasta ahí lo dejo jajaja quiero agradecer a las personas que me dieron su opinión, la verdad pensé que estaba cursi y aburrido lo terminé por ustedes dos XDDD
> 
> Estoy dispuesta a recibir tomatazos, sino les gusta XDD
> 
> Sin mas Ame las ama.


End file.
